Love in Uniform
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: AU/AH. RE-POST. Damon Salvatore is a hotshot soldier with a wild streak. Elena Gilbert is his commander's daughter. Can she tame him? Follow along and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Love in Uniform**

**by Erin Salvatore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: I know, I know, another repost. But, I was going through the older stories I deleted and thought I'd put this back up. Don't ask, just go along with whatever my twisted mind has made me come up with this.**

**Chapter 1**

Damon Salvatore grunted as he lifted weights. He had joined the military right out of high school because he wanted to explore the world and maybe kill some enemy soldiers along the way. In the years he had been there, he had made two tours of Iraq, both times coming out of it alive. Both times, they thought he was nuts, but then again, Damon had a bit of wild streak in him that couldn't be tamed, not by anyone. Little did he know, however, that life as he knew it was about to change forever.

While he was in the middle of his weight lifting, Damon noticed a jeep pulling into the base, a jeep that he had never seen before. Curious, he stopped what he was doing and went to see what the hell was going on. He followed the sound of the engine until he came to the building that housed the office of Grayson Gilbert, the commander of the unit Damon was a member of. As he watched, he saw a young woman stepping out of the jeep, a beautiful thing with long, dark brown hair and dressed in a white v-neck T-shirt, dark blue denim jeans, and black boots. She had shades on, so Damon couldn't tell what color her eyes were. She looked around at the base before walking into the building. Scowling, Damon waited until the jeep pulled away before deciding to go into the building to see who this woman was and why she was here to see Commander Gilbert.

Making sure not to make any noise, he carefully opened the door and made his way down to the corridor that was lined with offices. Seeing the woman going into the door nearest the end of the corridor, he cleared his throat before walking in. Commander Gilbert saw him, as did the woman, who turned and removed her shades, revealing the most beautiful pair of brown eyes Damon had ever seen.

"Salvatore, what the hell are you doing here?"

Damon cleared his throat again. "My apologies, sir. I saw this young woman entering the building and I was wondering why she was here to see you."

"Really?" the older man replied. "Well, I guess there's no use in keeping you in suspense." He looked toward the young woman. "This is my daughter, Elena. As far as why she's here, I was about to ask her when you came in."

Damon felt his blue eyes widen in amazement. This fine specimen was Commander Gilbert's daughter? Shit, that explained the resemblance. However, that didn't mean he still didn't think she was any less beautiful just because she was related to his commanding officer.

Elena cocked her head at the young soldier that was standing before her. He was certainly handsome, with black hair that was in a crew cut, piercing blue eyes, and a body that she could imagine caressing as she rode him like a bronco at a rodeo, and lips that were practically begging her to kiss them. Yep, this guy was sex on a stick in military fatigues. _What I wouldn't give to have that gorgeous man in my bed, _ she thought.

Clearing her throat to shake the fantasies she was having about the soldier, she turned to her father and said, "Daddy, I wanted to ask you if you were coming home this weekend. Mom is making your favorites."

Commander Gilbert smiled at his daughter. "I'd love to, sweetheart, but I've got so much paperwork to do."

"But, Daddy, you're hardly ever home anymore," said Elena. "You're always here at the base. People are always wondering if Mom is actually married or not. Hell, most of the single men in the neighborhood have been calling at all hours of the day and night, asking her out."

"Your mother is married, Elena," said Commander Gilbert. "Those men are too wrapped up in their fantasy worlds to get it through their heads."

Damon smiled as he listened to this. He found this interesting. The commander's life seemed to be more interesting than his own. His family life before he joined the military was anything but pleasant. His father, Guiseppe Salvatore, was always showering his brother, Stefan, with praise and treating him like the golden child. Damon, on the other hand, was treated like a pariah, which started when his mother, Elisabetta Salvatore, died. Guiseppe became cold and distant from his eldest son, focusing his attention on the youngest instead. Damon got so fed up with it that he joined the military to escape the hell he had lived in for years. True, Stefan wrote to him, but Damon yearned for acknowledgment from his father and nothing came.

He was still reflecting on his miserable past when Commander Gilbert said, "Why not invite Salvatore? He's here at the base just as much as I am. Maybe he'd like a little change in scenery."

Damon snapped to attention then. "Me, sir? But, I couldn't impose."

"Nonsense," said Commander Gilbert. "Besides, you need to have a little excitement once in a while."

Elena smiled. "Come on, you'll love it. I'll even show you where all the fun places are."

Damon noticed that she winked rather seductively at him, causing him to get hard. Shit, what was this girl doing to him? He barely knew her and already he was turned on by her. True, he was a bit of a ladies' man who was notorious for the flings he had with a few of the women on the base, as well as a few Iraqi women whose names he didn't dare mention, but this was the commander's daughter, something his hormones were screaming at him to ignore.

Clearing his throat again, he said, "Sure, why not? I'm not doing anything this weekend anyway." _Or any_one_, for that matter,_ his thoughts added.

"Great," said Elena. "I'll go and tell my mother to set another place at the table." She smiled again. "I hope you like Southern food, because she makes fried chicken with the best of them."

Damon smiled. "Are you kidding? I love Southern food."

"It's settled then," said Elena. "I'll see you Friday night at 7:00." Making sure her father wasn't looking, she kissed his lips hungrily. "I'll be expecting you, hotshot."

With that, she left. Damon was dazed by the kiss she gave him. What the hell? Where did she learn to kiss like that? Well, he was going to find out Friday night, that was for sure.

**Note: There you have it, another AU/AH story by yours truly. **

**What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: When we last left everyone, Damon met Elena, the daughter of the commander of his unit, and now he's been invited to her house for the weekend. No spoilers, except the action takes place on Friday night. **

**LET'S GET THE PARTY STARTED!**

_Gilbert Family Home – Friday Night _

Damon felt a little anxious as he pulled up to Commander Gilbert's house on the appointed evening. He didn't want to make an ass out of himself in front of the family. Nevertheless, he had picked up two bouquets of roses on his way to the house, one for Commander Gilbert's wife and the other for Elena. For some reason, he couldn't get the image of her face out of his head. More importantly, he couldn't stop thinking about the kiss she had given him before she left. He thought about it so much that he had a steamy dream where he and Elena were in a house on a lake, making wild and passionate love. He was on top of her, she was on top of him, and it always ended the same way, with him waking up in a cold sweat and wondering what the hell he had gotten himself into.

Running a hand through his hair, he stepped out of the car and went up to the house, knocking on the door. From within, Damon could smell the fried chicken and licked his lips in hunger. It had been ages since the last time he actually had homemade fried chicken. Before she got sick, his mother used to make it every Sunday, always giving him more pieces and telling him to keep it secret from Guiseppe and Stefan.

A few minutes later, Damon was startled out of his reverie when the door opened and he saw Elena standing in the doorway. She was wearing a blue dress that reached to her thighs and her hair was half tied back and half down. Sweet God, she was even more beautiful than she was when they met, if that was even possible.

She smiled at him as she let him in and Damon returned her smile, saying, "You look nice tonight, Elena."

"Thank you," she replied. "Listen, about the other day..."

"No, don't apologize," said Damon. "I actually enjoyed it. Granted, I was caught off guard, but I enjoyed it. _I'm_ usually the one kissing the girls, not the other way around."

Elena smiled again. She admired his civilian clothes, consisting of a white T-shirt, dark blue jeans that looked like they hugged him in all the right places, and black boots. Of course, he also wore his dog tags. Elena bit her lip and felt her heart hammer in her chest. Shit, he was even more gorgeous in civvies. Was there nothing that didn't look good on him?

She was about to say something when Miranda Gilbert, Elena's mother and Commander Gilbert's wife, came out. Although a bit disappointed that her husband wasn't going to be joining them, she didn't want to show it.

"You must be Damon Salvatore, the young man that Elena told me about," she said. "Welcome to our home. I'm Miranda, Grayson's wife."

"Pleased to meet you, ma'am," said Damon, smiling politely. "Your husband regrets not being able to be here. I know that you're probably disappointed, but he's got..."

"Paperwork at the base, yes I know," said Miranda, cutting him off. "It's something that I've gotten used to being an army wife and all." She noticed the roses he was carrying. "Are those for me? Oh, you really shouldn't have done that."

"Well, I was originally just going to get a bouquet for your daughter, but I thought I'd get you one too."

"Oh, you're a darling," said Miranda. "I'll bet your mother is proud of the gentleman you are."

She took both bouquets and went to the kitchen to put them in water. On the way there, she shouted toward the ceiling, "JEREMY! GET DOWN HERE BEFORE YOUR DINNER GETS COLD!"

Elena cringed and said, "Mom, Jeremy isn't here. He left a few minutes ago to pick up Bonnie. Remember? He was going to take her to a movie and then they're going to her place because her grandmother is playing poker at her friend's house."

Miranda thought a minute and then remembered that her son had in fact left. Elena shook her head. If she didn't know, she'd say that her mother had selective memory. Then again, with Commander Gilbert always at the base, it must've been a way of life she chose.

"I hope you don't mind having dinner with just my mom and me," she said. "There's a lot of food here and I'd hate for it to go to waste." A playful smirk appeared on her face as she grabbed his hands and pulled him closer so that their faces were inches apart, whispering against his lips, "Maybe after dinner we can go out for a little fun. What do you say to that?"

Damon smiled against her lips. "Sounds good to me. I haven't been out on a date for a while."

"Neither have I," said Elena. "But, we'll have fun, I promise."

Damon had no doubt in his mind that he and Elena would have fun together tonight. He was looking forward to it. Who knows? Maybe they could go beyond just kissing, make his dreams reality. Elena went to kiss him, but stopped herself, opting to nibble on his bottom lip instead. There would be plenty of time for kissing him later. Biting his lip would suffice for now. Damon trembled as she did this, feeling himself getting hard again. Sweet, merciful God, she was torturing him. _Easy there, Salvatore, _he thought. _You just have to get through dinner, and you'll be with this vixen and see what she's capable of._

_2 Hours Later..._

Elena smiled as she and Damon walked through the woods. They had left the house shortly after dinner, telling Miranda they were going for a drive and they'd be back later. Damon wondered what Elena had in store for them as he followed her. He knew that she said they'd have fun, but he wasn't sure what they were going to be doing.

"How much further is it?"

Elena's smile increased as she replied, "Not much further now. What's the matter, hotshot, getting tired so soon? I thought you soldiers were tougher than this?"

Damon smirked at her. "You'd better watch what you say, missy, or I'll have to punish you when we get to wherever it is you're leading me to. I don't know if you've heard, but I'm a bit of a bad boy, especially when it comes to the ladies."

"Oh, I know all about that," said Elena. "But, I don't give a shit. I didn't choose you for your reputation, Damon. I chose you for you."

Hearing her say that, Damon smirked again, a bit more evil this time. He was beginning to like Elena Gilbert even more than he did before. Hell, if he didn't know any better, he'd say he was falling for her already, and he hadn't even gotten her naked yet.

It wasn't long until they got to a house on the lake. Damon felt his blue eyes widen. It was the exact same lake house from his dream. How the hell did she know? This was just too weird. Unless she had ESP, there was no way Elena could've known about his dream.

"Elena, who does this house belong to?"

"My family," she replied. "This is our summer house. We used to come up here all the time. That is, before Daddy's work kept us from coming. But, we still have a staff that comes and maintains it. I even bring friends here from time to time."

"It's beautiful," said Damon. "It's even better than it was in my dream."

Elena looked at him curiously. "You had a dream about my house?"

"Yeah, every night for the past week," said Damon. "It was about us, oddly enough. We were...having sex, taking turns as to who was on top. It was so vivid, it kept repeating and I wondered if it was going to come true somehow."

"That's strange, because I had that exact same dream," said Elena. "Maybe we can make our dreams come true tonight."

Damon said nothing, just nodded and followed her to the front door of the house. Unable to stand it, he pushed her up against the door and kissed her hungrily. Elena returned his kiss, moaning as their tongues collided. Damn, he was eager, wasn't he? Then again, she couldn't blame him, because she was just as eager. Finding the key, she unlocked the door and, still kissing him, she led them inside. Once there, Damon scooped her up into his arms, kicking the door shut with his boot and carrying her upstairs to the master bedroom. It looked like the room from his dream.

Pulling away from her lips, he said, "Are you nervous, Elena? There's no turning back once I get going."

Elena shook her head. "No, I want this. I want to be with you." She kissed his neck. "I'm a virgin."

"Really? A wild little thing like you?" said Damon. "Well, I don't mind that a bit. That means you were made for one man, and I think I just might be that one man you were made for. I promise you, I'll make this the best experience you ever had."

That being said, he carried her over to the bed, laying her down gently before kicking off his boots and climbing on top of her and taking off his T-shirt, throwing it on the floor. Elena smiled at the sight of his bare chest. It was beautiful, just like the rest of him. She reached up and touched it gently with her hands, earning her a groan of delight from Damon. As she continued to caress his chest, Damon worked the buttons on the front of Elena's dress, letting his hands roam all over her body as he did so. Elena groaned as well at the feel of his hands on her. God, this man sure how to pleasure a woman, that was for sure.

Once he had gotten her dress off, Damon reached behind her and undid her bra, gently caressing her perfect breasts as soon as he released them. He felt himself getting hard, wanting to drive himself into her. However, he told himself to go slowly and let her enjoy this before going to the next step. Damon then leaned down and kissed the valley between her breasts and trailed his kisses down her body and when he got to her legs, he gently pulled her panties down, letting her feel what he was doing to her. Elena panted as he continued to touch her. She knew he was making her first experience a good one. Once he uncovered the most private part of her body, he felt himself getting harder and tried to ignore it. He wanted to have a little more fun first. Grabbing her hips, he gently pushed her legs apart and licked her, tasting her juices.

Elena, unable to take much more of this, let out a scream of pleasure. God, he was slowly killing her.

When she stopped screaming, she groaned out, "Take me now, Damon. I can't take this anymore. Make me feel like a woman."

Damon looked up from what he was doing and smiled. He crawled up and kissed her neck, saying against it, "As my love commands."

That being said, he took off his jeans and underwear, gently gliding into her, thrusting slowly, knowing that she was a virgin and he didn't want to hurt her. The first time for a woman was always uncomfortable and he wanted to make sure that he took his time and made sure that she was comfortable with him inside her.

"Are you okay?" he said. "I'm not hurting you, am I?"

Elena shook her head. "No, you feel so good in me."

Damon nodded, taking into consideration as he continued to thrust into her, groaning at the feel of her. Elena gyrated in time with his thrusts, keeping in time with his movements. As she did so, she felt him penetrating her hymen, taking her virginity. She panted upon impact, screaming in pleasure as she did so. Damon leaned down and kissed her neck, feeling the vibration against his lips. God, he was really in deep with this woman and he never wanted it to end.

_1 Hour Later..._

Damon felt sweat cascading down his face as he held Elena under the sheets. They had spent the last hour making love and it was the best hour of their lives. Elena sighed as she kissed his chest, tasting the perspiration.

"Thank you, Damon."

"For what?"

"For this," she replied. "You were and are amazing. I felt like I was in heaven the whole time. Where have you been all my life?"

Damon smiled. "Funny, I was about to ask you that same question." He kissed her forehead. "You're a fascinating woman, Elena Gilbert, and I think this is the start of a beautiful relationship for us. That is, if you want to. I mean, I don't want you to feel obligated just because we had sex."

"This is what I want, Damon," said Elena. "I want to be your girl."

Damon nodded and smiled again. "All right." He kissed her lips softly. "We're going to be in such shit with your father."

"Don't worry about Daddy, I'll handle him," said Elena. "Just focus on me, okay?"

Damon nodded again and pulled her close for a scorching kiss.

**Note: Damn, this was a long chapter, huh? Well, I had a lot of action in it. **

**ENJOY THE UPDATE! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: Here we go, Chapter 3! When we last left everyone, Damon and Elena had a wild, steamy night of passion following dinner at Commander Gilbert's house. No spoilers, except the action takes place the next day.**

_Gilbert Summer House – Next Day_

Elena groaned slightly as the morning sun crept into the room. She was never a morning person, and today was no exception. She was still a bit sore from last night, but it was worth it, especially since she had Damon Salvatore for her new lover. Turning over in the bed, Elena saw that Damon's side was empty. She was about to panic when the aroma of something cooking in the kitchen told her that he was downstairs making breakfast. Licking her lips, Elena wondered just what he was cooking. She didn't have to wonder too much, however, because the door opened and in walked Damon with a tray in his hands and a smile on that sexy face of his face.

Elena returned his smile and said, "Awww, you're so sweet, making me breakfast."

"Well, a beautiful woman like you deserves to be pampered like a queen, so I thought I'd cook for you," he replied. "I made enough for both of us to share and if you wanted to, we could feed each other."

Elena licked her lips again. "Sounds like a plan to me."

Damon carefully placed the tray on her lap, because the contents were still hot from having been taken off the stove, which he had turned off after he was finished cooking. When he removed the top of the cover on the plate, Elena saw that he had made her favorites: blueberry pancakes, grits and bacon, complete with a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice.

"Do you like it?"

"Damon, I love it," she replied. "How did you know this was my favorite breakfast?"

"Lucky guess," said Damon. "Like I said, I made enough for both of us, so I think we ought to eat before this delicious meal I made for us gets cold."

Elena nodded in agreement and, picking up a fork, started eating the pancakes and felt a shiver up her spine. Was it her imagination or was Damon's cooking better than her mother's? Whatever it was, she loved it.

Damon smiled as he watched Elena eat. He then sat down on the bed and helped himself to the food on the plate, getting the same reaction that Elena got. Damn, he was an awesome cook, that was for sure. Elena smiled when she saw what he was doing and picked up a bit of the food on the plate and pointed it at him.

"Open up, sexy," she said. "I want to pamper my hotshot."

Damon smiled again and opened his mouth, allowing her to feed him. As he chewed the food, he did the same thing. "My turn, angel."

Elena gladly let him feed her and after she swallowed, she leaned in and kissed him hotly. Damon returned her kiss, feeling himself getting hard at the sensation she was giving him. Chuckling slightly, Damon pulled away and whispered against her lips, "Have you ever made love in the shower, Elena?"

Elena shook her head. "No, have you?"

"I'd say yes, but that would be disrespectful to the women who had the pleasure of my company," said Damon. "But, I will say that you are going to be in for the experience of your life. If you thought having sex with me for the first time last night was fun, wait until I get that sweet ass of yours into that shower."

Elena laughed as Damon gently grabbed her hand, placing her over his shoulder and carrying her over to the adjacent bathroom, forgetting all about the breakfast. Once inside, he turned on the water, placing Elena down before pulling her into his arms and kissing her passionately, caressing her every curve and getting harder by the second. Elena returned the kiss and then pulled back to see the seductive sparkle in his blue eyes. Damn, there was no doubt in her mind that she had picked the perfect guy this time. Her other boyfriends were assholes who only wanted her for her body, something she wasn't willing to give. Damon, on the other hand, was the kind of guy who'd worship the ground she walked on and love her for her.

They then got into the shower, where Damon wasted no time in gliding himself into her and gently thrusting as he kissed her again. Elena returned the kiss like before and kept in time with his thrusts, moaning into his mouth. God, it was even better than the first time, because she was used to him now. The first time had been a little awkward because it hurt. Now that she was used to him, the experience was more pleasant and enjoyable. As she kissed him, she thought about how she was going to explain this to her father. She had told Damon to leave that to her, so she had a few methods, being a daddy's girl and all. Elena was always able to get her father to do what she wanted, ever since she was little.

Damon left her lips and kissed her neck, after which Elena let out a scream of pleasure, allowing him to feel the vibration against his lips. After he heard her scream, he felt himself getting closer to the edge and threw his head back, letting out a scream of his own. Elena then kissed his neck, feeling the vibration, finding that she liked it, just like he liked when he did that to her.

"If someone told me about a week ago that I'd be standing here in this shower with you, I'd laugh at them and tell them they were crazy."

Damon calmed down and smiled at her. "What would you say to them now?"

"That being with you is the best experience I've ever had," said Elena. "That I wouldn't trade this for anything in the world." Curiously, she added, "Not to change the subject, but what was your family life like before you joined the service?"

Damon's smile faded. "Not much to tell."

Elena blinked. "Why? Was it really that bad?" When he didn't answer her, she said, "Come on, Damon, you can tell me. I promise that whatever we say doesn't leave this house. I won't tell anyone else about it, you have my word."

Damon hesitated. He knew that Elena was sincere when she told she wouldn't tell anyone else, but he wasn't sure if hearing about what it was like for him before he left home to join the military was something she'd enjoy, but he couldn't keep it bottled up forever.

"My mother died when I was a kid and everything just shot straight to hell after that," he said. "My father became cold and distant, focusing his attention on my brother. Thankfully, our servants made sure I was taken care of, or I'd die. This continued up until high school, when I finally had the courage to stand up to the old man. When he gave me shit, I was quick to answer with a snide remark. When he tried to beat on me, I defended myself. I signed up for the army in my junior year and when I graduated, I received the recruitment letter and I haven't been back since. Sure, my brother writes to me, but would it _kill_ my father to acknowledge me?"

Elena then noticed he was getting upset as he spoke, which made her feel guilty for wanting to know. "I'm sorry, Damon. I shouldn't have asked you to talk about your family. I didn't mean to bring back such awful memories for you."

"No, it's not your fault," he replied. "You wanted to know and I needed to vent." He saw that she wasn't convinced. "Listen to me, you did nothing wrong. This is my problem, not yours, so I never want you to feel guilty about something that you didn't do."

"Okay, I won't," said Elena. "But, you know that if you ever want to talk, you know I'm here for you. Believe me, Damon, I care about you too much to let you go through something like this by yourself. You're a sweet, gentle, brave, wonderful man, and I don't want you to lose sight of that."

Damon smiled at her words. "You're too good to me, you know that?"

"What can I say?" said Elena. "I like to help people. That's why I'm taking up psychology at school. I want to become a psychologist and help people with their problems."

"That sounds like a great idea," said Damon. "Who knows? Maybe you can open an office on the base."

"Yeah, that would be wonderful," said Elena. "But, let's pace ourselves a little bit first, okay? I've still got quite a few classes left before I could get my degree. When I do, maybe we can talk about that office."

Damon smiled again and kissed her. Before he could speak, he felt the temperature of the water changing. Quickly, he turned off the water and pulled out of her before helping her out of the shower. He actually felt good after talking to Elena about his childhood and his life with his father before he joined the military. It was as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he had this dark-haired angel to thank for it.

**Note: Sorry this took me a while to do, but I've finally got Chapter 3 of "Love in Uniform" done.**

**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: When we last left everyone, Damon and Elena had breakfast in bed, followed by a steamy shower. No spoilers, except the action in this chapter takes place on Monday.**

**HERE WE GO!**

_Monday Morning..._

Damon squeezed Elena's hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it gently as they walked to Commander Gilbert's office. Today, Elena was going to tell her father about her new relationship and although he was probably going to react to it negatively at first, Elena knew that he'd come around after she used her Daddy's-Little-Girl technique that never failed her when she was little.

"Well, today's the day," he said. "I just hope your method is going to work."

"It will, trust me," she replied. "It hasn't failed me since I was four years old. Besides, my father would be an idiot to not approve of me seeing you. I mean, he thinks very highly of you. And he did allow me to invite you over for the weekend, so there's proof that he trusts you."

"Yeah, he trusted me then," said Damon. "But, all that could change once he finds out I had sex with you. He'll probably never trust me with anything ever again."

Elena stopped walking and let go of his hand so that so she could place both hands gently on his face and look into his blue eyes with her brown ones. "Damon, listen to me. Nothing is going to happen. Just let me handle Daddy, okay? If he asks you anything, just be truthful. He should understand. I mean, he was your age once. He should remember how it was to be young and in love."

Damon wanted to say something else, but decided against it. After all, Elena did say she'd handle it, and he trusted her. He pulled her to him and kissed her passionately, feeling himself calm down. He pulled away a few minutes later and took her hand again, continuing their trek.

When they got to the office, Commander Gilbert looked up from the paperwork he had been working on all weekend. Elena smiled at Damon and then let go of his hand again, heading over to her father's desk, Damon following close behind her.

"Hi, Daddy. Got a minute? I need to talk to you."

Commander Gilbert smiled at his daughter. "Sure, Princess. What do you need?"

Elena smiled again. "I fell in love this weekend, Daddy. He's a really great guy and he treats me like a lady, unlike the others I used to date."

"Really?" said Commander Gilbert. "And has your mother met this guy?"

"Oh, yeah, she has and she thinks he's an absolute darling," said Elena. "She kept complimenting on his manners and everything. She even liked the roses that he brought with him for both me and her."

"Sounds like a great guy to me," said Commander Gilbert. "So, when do I get to meet him? I want to see him for myself. I want to make sure that my little girl has made the right choice in her potential boyfriend. Remember that I've always told you that you deserve nothing but the best." He cleared his throat. "So, Elena, do I get to meet your suitor or are you going to keep him a secret from me?"

Elena smiled again. "You've _already_ met him, Daddy. In fact, you encouraged him to come over for the weekend." She walked over to Damon and wrapped her arms around him, kissing his cheek. "I've chosen Damon Salvatore."

"Salvatore?" said Commander Gilbert. "He's the one you've fallen for? But, sweetheart, he's got a reputation for being a flirt. In fact, he's slept with at least several women on this base already, and most of them were recruits."

"I don't care about that," said Elena. "Besides, I already know about his reputation, but that's not why I chose him. I chose him because I thought he was different from the losers I dated. He worships the ground I walk on and only cares about me and nobody else."

Commander Gilbert looked over at Damon and said, "Salvatore, is this true?"

Damon nodded. "Yes, sir, it's true. I've fallen for your daughter and I want to continue seeing her. I know that this isn't what you were expecting to hear, but I promise you, I would never hurt Elena. I'd rather face a firing squad than hurt her. I'd walk over hot coals for her."

Commander Gilbert was quiet for another several minutes, looking from Elena to Damon and then back to Elena again. Obviously, there was nothing he could do to stop them from seeing each other, even if he wanted to. From what he had heard from both of them, it sounded to him like they were happy. Who was he to object to that? He was their age once and remembered what it was like to be young and in love.

"Sounds like you two really hit it off," he said. "Well, I see no reason why you can't see each other." He then gave Damon a stern look. "But, if I see anything I don't like, I've got an AK-17 rifle stashed away in this office and I'm not afraid to use it."

Damon gulped. "I understand, sir. Like I said before, I'd never hurt your daughter."

Commander Gilbert nodded. "Very well. I remember being young and in love. In fact, you two remind me a lot of me and the wife when we were dating."

Elena giggled and then went over to her father and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Daddy."

**Note: There you go, Chapter 4 of "Love in Uniform" is complete, and Commander Gilbert approves of Elena being with Damon.**

**ENJOY THE UPDATE! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: In the last chapter, Elena told her father about her new relationship and he approves. No spoilers, just sit back, relax, and enjoy what I have brought you.**

_1 Week Later..._

Elena was sunbathing on the front lawn, sighing as she thought about her hotshot soldier. It was hard to believe that she had fallen in love with him last week, and yet, he was hers, and she was his. And what made it even better was that her father actually approved of it. Plus, her mother thought he was an absolute darling for presenting them with bouquets of roses when he showed up. God, he was a vision, and she couldn't wait to be in his arms again.

She didn't have to wait much longer, though, because she heard the sound of a motorcycle approaching the house. Elena pulled her sunglasses down to see that rider was none other than Damon. If she thought he was hot before, he was twice as hot now.

He pulled the bike into the driveway before killing the engine and removing his helmet, smiling at her when he saw her in a bikini.

"Is that a regulation bikini you're wearing there?"

Elena giggled at his question. "I don't know, it might be. Though, I'll have you inspect it yourself later." She winked at him through her sunglasses. "So, hotshot, what brings you here?"

"Does a guy need a reason to see his girl?" said Damon. "I don't know what it is, but I've been thinking about you since our night together last week. You were and are fantastic, Elena Gilbert, I hope you realize that."

Elena giggled again and got up from the chair she had been sunbathing in and went over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his lips passionately. Damon returned her kiss and ran his hands up and down her body, moaning as their tongues collided.

"Oh God, do you guys have to do that?"

The voice of her brother, Jeremy, caused Elena to break the kiss. He had the worst timing imaginable, even though he had a girlfriend and something like this shouldn't bother him.

"Damn it, Jeremy, I'm trying to kiss my boyfriend," she growled. "And before you ask, yes, Daddy knows and he approves of my choice. Besides, I don't see why you're so put off by it, since you and Bonnie can't keep your hands off of each other."

"I'm not put off by it," said Jeremy. "I just didn't expect you to see this when I came out."

Damon smiled at this. Sibling banter was so much fun to listen to. He knew, because he and Stefan did it all the time. Another smile came across his face as he got an idea of what to do. He wanted to get to know Elena's brother if he was going to be seeing Elena on a regular basis and he had the perfect idea for it.

"How about we go on a double date?"

Elena and Jeremy looked at each other and then back at Damon and Elena said, "Are you serious?"

"I'm dead serious," he replied. "All four of us can go out together. You and me, Jeremy and Bonnie. Face it, if I'm going to be seeing you on a regular basis, I want to get to know your brother. He wasn't there when I came over last week, so this is the perfect opportunity for us to get to know each other."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," said Jeremy. "I'll just call Bonnie and ask if she'd like to come out tonight."

With that, he dialed Bonnie's number on his cell phone and as he waited for his girlfriend to pick up on her end, Elena gave Damon another quizzical look. She knew what he was trying to do, but she also didn't want Jeremy to embarrass her.

"Are you absolutely certain you know what you're doing, Damon? I mean, I love my brother and all, but ever since he and Bonnie got together, all he thinks about is sex, sex, sex."

Damon returned her look. "_We_ do that too."

"Yes, but at least _we're_ more mature about it," said Elena. "Jeremy isn't. In fact, before I met you, I accidentally walked in on them. You have no idea how hard it was for me to erase that image out of my head."

"Don't worry, baby, I'll make sure you don't have to see anything disturbing tonight," said Damon. "Just keep those beautiful eyes of yours focused on me and you'll be fine."

Elena smiled and kissed him. He certainly knew how to make her feel better. Jeremy rolled his eyes at that. He knew that this was Elena's life and if she wanted to date Damon Salvatore, that was her call. Finally, Bonnie's voice was heard on the end.

"Hello?"

Jeremy smiled. "Hey, Bonnie. Listen, would you like to go on a double date with my sister and her boyfriend?"

"Sure," she replied. "Where are we going?"

"Not sure, I guess wherever they're going," said Jeremy. "Hold on, I'll ask." He looked toward Damon and Elena. "Where are we going on this 'double date'?"

Elena pulled away from Damon's lips and said, "We were thinking of going to dinner and then a concert in the park."

"Dinner and a concert in the park."

"Sounds great," said Bonnie. "What time are we going?"

"Hold on," said Jeremy. "What time are we going?"

Elena rolled her eyes. "7:00."

"7:00."

"Awesome," said Bonnie. "See you then. Love you."

Jeremy smiled. "Love you too, Bonnie."

With that, he hung up and when he looked at Damon and Elena, he saw that they were kissing again. God, and he thought he and Bonnie were overly affectionate with each other. He only hoped this wasn't going to be the theme of the evening.

**Note: Next chapter: The Double Date!**

**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


End file.
